


Diamond Slut

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Boss/Otacon - Freeform, Caning, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female!Otacon, Forced Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Spanking, cunninglingus, gender switch, male/female - Freeform, more tags to come, multiple sex partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a few years before Metal Gear Solid where gender switched Otacon is working for Big Boss, Ocelot, and Kaz on Metal Gear. Solid Snake works for Big Boss and is Otacon’s bodyguard. Otacon will, eventually, sleep with a lot of people by the time this story is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any items/characters/locations related to the Metal Gear series. It all belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima.
> 
> This started off as a godawful plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it.

Otacon covered her mouth and tried her best not to cry out. 

Big Boss was buried between her thighs; his shoulders keeping her legs spread wide apart, his fingers pressed against the sensitive skin behind her knees, pushing her leg up to her chest. She couldn’t move, could barely wiggle, her eyelashes fluttering madly as he licked her clit, his other hand, large rough fingers, teased at her slick entrance.

She was completely and utterly naked underneath him, the only saving grace being his great coat that he had laid on the ground of the cave before he beckoned her to come closer.

One finger slipped in easily and Otacon shook her head, whimpering. She wasn’t supposed to make a sound, it would draw attention to them Big Boss had warned, rumbling into her ear as he lowered the zipper on her too large white coat. 

She wasn’t quite sure who they were supposed to be hiding from, they were technically still on the base but hidden deep in a cave out of site. Away from distractions, away from the soldiers, away from them.

Another finger pushed in, stroking her walls, stretching her. 

Otacon’s mouth fell open and she gasped, heat like hot lava sinking deep into her belly, building as Big Boss’s tongue frantically rubbed against her clit. She arched her back, dropping her hands to grab his thick hair, holding on for dear life as her orgasm tore through her. She couldn’t both back the moans, her hips bucking against his tongue and fingers. 

She collapsed on his coat, shivering as Big Boss lifted his head, licking his lips. He slipped his fingers from between her thighs, and brought them up to lips. Otacon panted, watching him lick his fingers clean.

“You taste sweet.” Big Boss murmured.

Otacon blushed, ducking her head.

Big Boss rumbled deep in his chest. He tipped her chin up and pressed his lips against her, kissing her sweetly.

She moaned, tasting herself on his lips. He was gentler then she thought he would be. Part of her had expected him to push her against the wall, strip her of her clothing and fuck her until he came; instead he had shouldered off his coat and stripped her of her clothing, kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He was still dressed and he had brushed away her hands when they went to unbutton his shirt. 

Otacon shivered in the coolness of the cave, her nipples hard and aching. Big Boss hummed, letting go of her chin to cup her breast. 

“Cold?”

“Yeah,” Otacon murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting his warmth.

“Hm,” Boss grunted, resistant at first before he settled between her thighs again. He was a lot heavier then she expected but it was a good weight and Otacon nuzzled close to him. His fingers trailed down her breast, down her ribs, ticking her belly button and she shied away from his hand, then hummed, honey sinking into her bones, making her feel warm as his fingers cupped her sex.

Big Boss eased himself back a fraction and pulled down his zipper, reaching inside and freeing his cock. 

Otacon flushed, catching sight of it. She wasn’t a virgin, not since a hazy alcohol induced night in college, but she hadn’t exactly been with other men since then. Okay, maybe no men, but she had seen enough videos on the internet to not be completely naïve about what a man’s cock looked like. Although Big Boss wasn’t any ordinary man, and his cock was a bit bigger then she was expecting, and she wondered for a panicked moment if he would fit.

Big Boss laughed and Otacon ducked her head into his arm, hiding her face.

Evidently she had spoken that last part aloud.

“Trust me, I’ll fit.” He smiled, rubbing his nose against her ear. 

Otacon peaked up at him, her cheeks pink.

He studied her with that piercing eye of his before he pressed his lips against her ear, flicking his tongue into the delicate shell.

She moaned, arching her neck as his gently nipped her lower lobe. She shivered when he rubbed the bulbous head of his cock against her entrance before shifting his hips a fraction and slipping inside.

Ocelot gasped, grabbing the front of his shirt, her wide eyes meeting his blue one. He lifted his hips, and with a shallow thrust, pushed in halfway. She shifted underneath him, trying to spread her legs, to ease some of the sudden pressure between her thighs when he thrust in again, quietly cursing under his breath as he sunk home.

She whined, high pitched and frantic, as he set the pace. He planted his hand on the wall of the cave above her head, his face tucked next to hers. His other hand wrapped around her right thigh, his grip so tight she could already feel the bruises forming. 

This was a fuck of a lot better than any internet video on Friday night.

Her entire body shook with each thrust, and she tried to meet him, but the way she was positioned underneath him, she couldn’t, all she could do was cling to his broad shoulders and into his ear with every thrust.

She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist, desperately wanted to cling to him but Big Boss growled in her ear and Otacon’s toes curled at the sound.

There was nothing she could do except shiver and tremble underneath him, her body open to him. She could feel his muscles flexing under his shirt, and drowned in his scent of heavy cigar smoke and aftershave.

When the hand holding her thigh drifted back towards her core, Otacon stilled, her eyes growing wide, gulping air as his fingers traced around her stretched, slick, lips before drifting up to ruthlessly rub her clit with two fingers. 

“Thought you might like that,” Big Boss chuckled as he resumed thrusting.

Otacon tried to speak, to whimper, or cry out, or make some sort of sound instead she weakly hit his wide shoulders, silently begging him to stop. It was too much, his cock to big, his fingers abusing her sweet spot while he watched her with that all knowing look.

He knew it was too much. 

Otacon’s eyes screwed shut, clawing at his shoulders as she wiggled underneath him, trying desperately to focus on his fingers but his cock wouldn’t stop, and it was hard to be honest. Suddenly she felt claustrophobic, pinned to the ground underneath him, she couldn’t breathe, her head dizzy, panicked.

“Now cum like a good girl,” Boss purred.

Otacon couldn’t stop the high pitched whine, could only still for a moment, her body tensing underneath him before she bucked her hips up, desperate to meet his thrusts, desperate to follow his fingers, as those lovely lights danced behind her eyes.

Afterwards she slumped to the ground underneath him, her thighs spread wide, holding weakly onto the front of his shirt as Big Boss, satisfied with her response, bowed his head, his hand returning to hold her thigh and doubled his efforts.

Swallowing, her heart still pounding, Otacon wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his ear close to her mouth.

She was in that moment, that post-orgasmic moment when she wanted more of him, more of his weight, his cock. She wanted more of him inside of her. And she was going to poke the tiger and see what response she got. The idea of pushing Big Boss’s buttons thrilled and downright terrified her, but she so wanted to see what he would do. 

“Will you fill me up?” Otacon whispered.

Big Boss stilled, panting against her breasts.

“What?” He groaned.

“Will you fill me up with your cum? Fill me up until I’m dripping and sticky and your cum drools down my thighs?”

“You want me to cum in you?” Big Boss growled.

“Please.” Otacon whispered, kissing his ear. 

Boss rasped something in Spanish, Otacon didn’t know nor did she care. All she cared about was his sudden jerking thrusts; his increased speed as he fucked her body, fucked her like she was always meant to be there available and open for him whenever he wanted her.

“Please,” She begged, her voice getting higher and higher with each thrust until she was crying into his ear again.

“Fuck!” 

He grunted, his body tensing above hers and she ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and down to his pelvis, stroking his hip bone as he thrust once, twice, and finally a third time before he collapsed on top of her.

She moaned. 

She could fucking feel him cumming inside of her.

Otacon panted underneath him, stroking his back as he lifted himself finally, pulling himself out before he rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Otacon hemmed, keeping her legs open as her fingers drifted to her own pussy. She resisted the urge to shut her eyes, instead pushing two fingers into her abused cunt, thrusting shallowly. Satisfied, she brought her hand up to her lips, inspecting her cum covered fingers.

“You gonna eat that?” Big Boss breathed.

Otacon licked her fingers then suckled them, sighing happily as Big Boss silently watched her.

“I should lock you in my quarters.” He finally rumbled.

Otacon glanced at him, shivered at his stare.

She wanted to ask him what he meant, if it was a threat or a promise, when gravel crunching under boots both made them look up.

Her bodyguard Solid Snake stood five feet from them, his eyes taking in Otacon’s body, her spread legs, the bruising on her thighs, the blush blooming on her cheeks and spreading down her chest to her small breasts. 

Otacon shivered. She crossed her arms over his breasts, noting the shift in Solid Snake’s eyes. She moved to close her legs when Big Boss’s hand slipped between her knees, forcing her legs apart.

“Keep them open,” He rumbled.

Otacon shifted, resisting his hand at first, but whimpered as he pried her legs apart, pushing them up, showing her off to Snake.

Satisfied she wouldn’t move, Big Boss sat up, tucking himself back into his pants, and stood up. He straightened his clothing and turned to Snake.

“Boss!” Someone called from the cave’s entrance.

“Snake, when I’m gone, wrap her up in the coat and bring her back to the base safe and unseen.” Boss said, eyeing the entrance.

“Yes, Boss.”

“You can look, but you can’t touch.” Big Boss ordered.

Snake’s Snake nodded wordlessly.

“Follow when we’re gone.” Boss finished, walking towards the entrance like he had just had a nap, like he hadn’t fucked Otacon, and not like his cock hadn’t been in her moments ago.

Otacon swallowed, shifting uneasily under Snake’s gaze. 

It was similar to Big Boss’s, but there was a rabidity, a feralness in those grey eyes that scared Otacon. She whimpered, pawing at the ground as Snake wordlessly stepped closer and kneeled in front of her. His hands hovered over her thighs, and Otacon trembled as his hand drifted over her core, hesitant, before he sat back, his gaze racking up and down her body.

Otacon waited until Big Boss was out of ear shot before she nervously closed her thighs, shifting uncomfortably under Snake’s gaze. 

Wordlessly, Snake helped cover her with Boss’s great coat and picked her up bridal style.

“If it was up to me?” He asked, his voice rough, carrying her towards the entrance.

Otacon looked to him.

“I would never let you off your knees.” 

Otacon shivered, hiding her face in Snake’s shoulder. 

How the hell were they supposed to share a room now?

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment ;)

Otacon shifted nervously on her chair. 

She was in sub commanders Miller’s office waiting for the man. The room was decorated with supportive posters on the wall that encouraged the men to do their best, and fight for Big Boss.

Well, she and Snake.

She glanced over her shoulder. Snake stood behind her at ease, his hands behind his back, and a bored look on his face. The first few days after Snake had found her with Big Boss had been a bit unnerving, and tense, and completely awkward. She’d awoken to him groaning in his sleep in their shared room, before he rolled onto his side, his back to her. 

It wasn’t that she was scared of him. Except maybe she was a little scared of him, but his words to her had hit a core and left her squirming under her sheets, her fingers slick as she rubbed and fucked herself, biting the pillow to cover her moans and whimpers when she came. 

If Snake knew what she was up to, well, the thought made her shiver.

“Are you alright?”

Otacon blinked, noticing Snake was watching her with that piercing gaze. She flushed, turning her attention to Miller’s desk. Nervously, she pushed up her glasses.

“I’m, ah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Hmmm,”

His rumbled response made her shiver again.

“What do you think he wants?” Otacon swallowed, trying to change her thoughts.

Before Snake could respond, the office door opened and Kazuhira Miller entered. His hair was tied back into a pony tail and his metallic arm glinted in the office’s light. 

“Good, you came.” He said, walking around his desk. He shuffled some papers, piling them into three separate piles.

“You did order me to come in, Sir, so…” Otacon said. 

Snake straightened his stance, his attention focused.

“Right, right.” Kaz sat in his chair. “It’s been noticed that you seem occupied as of late.”

Otacon blinked.

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“You have been distracted, moral is down, and your performance has been noticed.” Kaz said, his tone even. 

Otacon’s eyes widened. “N-No! I have been making progress with the Metal Gear, and-and-“

“Big Boss has been concerned that your attention might be waning, and that maybe you would be better suited in other sections on the base.”

Otacon’s breath caught and she flushed, looking down to her lap. She wondered if Big Boss was mentioning keeping her in his room. She squeezed her thighs together at the thought of the man’s broad shoulders and weight and, crap she was getting wet just thinking about it.

“Now, I have reassured Big Boss that perhaps through some discipline, you would be more appreciative of your position as head researcher.” Kaz drawled. 

“Discipline?” Otacon gasped. 

“Sir?” Snake asked, his voice uncertain.

“Oh yes.”

“How am I supposed to be punished?” Her voice was dry, and she shifted nervously in her chair.

“Well, this is technically a military installation, and as such, punishment is in order. If you were one of the men, I would have you scrubbing the all the men’s bathroom with a toothbrush, but you’re not. And since you’re technically not a private contractor, I can’t send you off base for two weeks without pay. So, this leaves me in a bit of a quandary.” Kaz shook his head.

Otacon swallowed. 

“You’re not putting her in the brig, are you?” Snake asked.

“Oh no, no, no.” Kaz waved his metallic hand. “No. I have just the thing.” He stood up and went to the file cabinet. He reached behind it and pulled out a rattan cane with a black handle.

Kaz swished it in the air before striking his flesh hand. The smacking sound echoed in the office.

Otacon face burned and she squirmed on her chair.

“Master?” Snake’s voice sounded unsure, worried even.

“Quiet.” Kaz ordered.

Snake grunted.

“Ms. Emmerich, please stand up.”

Otacon swallowed again, and slowly stood. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she pushed them up, looking up to Kaz’s aviator glasses. 

“Now, lean over the desk.” Kaz ordered, his voice smooth.

Otacon lowered her gaze, her face bright red. She leaned over the desk, trembling as Kaz placed her hands on the far edge of the desk. She felt completely exposed.

“Snake, sit in the chair and hold onto her hands.” Kaz said.

Snake hesitated before he came around and sat in Kaz’s chair. He gripped Otacon’s hands in his, holding her firmly. In this position, she couldn’t look away, could only look into his eyes. She swallowed, jumping as Kaz’s hands slipped under her waist and effortlessly opened her jeans and slid them down to pool around her knees. 

“I think eight are appropriate. Now count with me, Ms. Emmerich.”

The cane swished through the air and Otacon cried out at the first hit. It hurt like she’d been stung by a wide bee. She wiggled, trying to pull free from Snake’s grip but his hands were locked over hers.

“Count.” Kaz ordered.

“One,” Otacon gulped then yelped as Kaz brought the can hard on the flesh of her ass. “T-two!”

Swish

SMACK

“Three!” Otacon squealed.

Swish

SMACK

“Oh god, four,” Otacon huffed, trying to wiggle away from the cane. It was starting to border on being too much, the stinging sensation was too much for her soft flesh.

Swish

SMACK

“Owww! Ow, ow, owww! F-five!” Otacon managed. Her vision clouded before fat tear drops rolled down her cheek. She was shaking, wiggling badly on the desk. If Snake wasn’t holding her wrists in their vice like grip, Otacon would have wiggled away by now.

Swish

SMACK

“S-Six!” Otacon barely managed, her eyes squeezed shut. Snake squeezed her hands reassuringly and she opened her eyes, meeting his.

Snake’s mouth was parted, his breathing harsh, his eyes wide with that same feral look from in the cave. 

Otacon shuddered at that look.

Swish

SMACK

Otacon squealed. She kicked with her back legs. “Please no more! Please, please, please! Stop, please!”

Swish

SMACK

“Eight.” Kaz said, letting the rattan cane drop to his side. 

Otacon slumped against the desk and cried. Her shoulders shook and she trembled. Snake squeezed her wrists reassuringly and she lifted her head, her glasses askew. She hiccupped. This was the worst thing ever. Nobody had ever punished her like this, actually she had never been punished. She sniffled and frowned as Kaz soothingly stroked her back.

It felt nice, calming even. She relaxed under his hand and pressed the side of her burning face against the desk, her eyes meeting Snake’s. It was nice and soothing and she felt so raw and—her eyes widened, blinking past her tears as Kaz pushed her panties down to spool around her hot thighs. Cold metal cupped her sex and Otacon gasped. 

“You handled that like a pro.” Kaz hummed, his metallic fingers spreading her neither lips. “So I think you deserve a bit of a reward.”

Otacon parted her lips, to ask him to stop, to try and figure out what was going, instead her breath caught in her throat as he slipped in two fingers inside her hot core. The metal was cold, but she was so slick, but why was she slick? And his fingers glided in and out of her with ease. 

“Easy girl, easy.” Kaz soothed, his flesh hand pressed against her lower back and held her in place. He pumped his fingers into her, and smiled when she finally moaned.

She danced on the tips of her toes, her eye lashes fluttering shut and she rocked her hips. Commander Kaz knew what he was doing, that was a fact and a point driven home when his flesh hand drifted down her back, past her hot ass, and thigh, and curled around her pelvis to her front. He found her clit and rubbed her roughly with three fingers.

Otacon moaned, the sound pulled from deep inside. She spread her legs, inviting his fingers to push in deeper and he did until his metallic knuckles pressed against her swollen lips. 

“Open your eyes, Ms. Emmerich,” Kaz purred.

Otacon’s eyes fluttered open and she met Snake’s. He was staring at her like a starving dog inches from a full meal. She whimpered and Snake’s hands tightened. 

Suddenly Kaz pulled his fingers from her pussy and smacked her ass hard.

Blinding pain coursed through and she cried out. He did it again, and she wailed. The third time his hand smacked her whipped ass, she came. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shuddered, grinding against his fingers that rubbed her clit until finally she stopped and stilled. She slumped against the table, panting as he removed his fingers.

“That will be all, Ms. Emmerich. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” Kaz hummed. He grabbed a file off the desk and left the office, licking his metallic fingers, and left Snake and Otacon alone.

Snake let go of her wrists.

“You alright?”

“No,” Otacon whined. 

Snake swallowed, his eyes darkened.

“Do you want me to carry you back to the room?”

“Please,” Otacon whimpered.


End file.
